Aug 1996 CC
CAERN/WYLD * After rumors got around the Caern about tension between the two Guardian packs, counter-rumors now seem to be circulating that contradicts it, saying that Cerberus and Whispers seem to be getting along quite nicely, and that some party is rather upset that the previous rumors could possibly be believed. Those not in either pack are now confused on which rumor to believe. * At the beginning of the month, a crawling river thing bushwacked Wayfinder south of the caern, outside of the bawn. It stank horribly, and had tentacles that stung and numbed where they struck. Fortunately for her, the Fang Kinfolk, Gawain, was able to distract it from her long enough for other Garou to arrive. Sepdet, Touch Deer, Eyes-Halfblind, and Shadows teamed up against it, and finished it off, taking minimal damage. Sepdet ran a quick cleansing, and then the group--joined by Scott--burned the remains of the thing. Wayfinder was fine, but unable to patrol for a few days while the toxins worked their way out of her system. * Cerebus, led by Timothy, and accompanied by Brynna and Touch Deer traveled via moon bridge to the East coast were they hunted down the former Fang Adren named Kilcaid that had betrayed Scott's former Sept, the Gathering Storm. Scott tracked him to Boston, using the Rite of the Questing Stone. Once there, they assaulted the house were Kilcaid and his Dancer pack lived. Every member of the pack acquitted themselves well, with Brynna taking a silver bullet for Touch Deer and dying. There was, however, some rumblings that one of the Garou dishonorably interrupted Timothy's formal dual with Kilcaid, although who it was has not yet been circulated. * Luz and many others were on hand to try, judge, and ultimately execute the traitor. Unferth, Alexander, Scott, and Timothy were there from the original hunting party, as were many of the higher Ranks such as Brian, Anne, Quiet, and Patrick. The real stars, however, were the six Cliaths who were given the honor of participating in the Rite by bringing down and killing the traitor after Luz had completed her portion of it. John O'Morain, Paul, Remy, Megan, Manes, and Blinks all helped bring down Kilcaid, with few injuries among them. available * There was a small scare at the Escrowe Farmhouse around mid-month, when a farm neighbor who introduced himself as 'Sean' stopped by and asked many questions that set at least one Guardian's hackles going. After a night of panicking, word was finally sent around for those who do stop through the farm a good deal to be alert and to avoid doing anything stupid or suspicious looking. Remy and Eamon are apparently looking into the man, supposedly the owner of the Grey Fog Ranch. * Anne's beginning to organize weekly storytelling sessions. Some of these will be her telling a story, some will simply be information-passing between people (and brainstorming over current problems if people want to do that), but she's especially hoping others will also be willing to tell stories. * Drew told a story during one of these sessions to a few people. The story was about the retrieval of the 'egg' that Magpie had wanted. version of this story is available here * Towards the end of the month, Wayfinder, Paul, Jimmy Wilson Touch Deer and Manes, with Eyes-Halfblind along to learn, went on an umbral patrol to try and locate the caterpiller banes that had bushwacked TC. Jimmmy Wilson distinguished himself by running for help from the caern even bearing a very serious chest wound. All participants survived, but did not manage to kill any of the banes. available * Anne passed on a notice that, in the woods east of the mountains, she had seen some traces of tracks that she wasn't sure belonged, but that could be legitimate. CITY * The FBI is still making its presence known, with Kent Crossing continuing to live in the stranglehold of roadblocks and car stoppings. In recent weeks, though, the number of people manning the effort has diminished, and they are stopping fewer cars to ask about Ian and Chloe. * Sean Conneff has seemingly disappeared from the horror scene of St. Claire. Attempts to locate him, supernaturally or otherwise, have failed. Some would say that the attempts were blocked. * Blue Sky has ended operations at the Kent Crossing site, leaving miles of devastated land ready for industrial development. The forestry company has moved its efforts to a site north of St. Claire, purchesed in the now infamous land auctions. * A few new Glass Walkers have apparently moved into St. Claire, although the scope of who knows about them is, for the most part, limited to that tribe and a few of the Bone Gnawers. Lee Kuang has finally put in appearance to the Glass Walkers, while a Fostern Philodox, Elspeth Summers, has arrived from Chicago. PEOPLE * Luz has been reportedly been spending a good deal of her time in the Umbra, looking /really/ frazzled and snappish. One person who approached her was told flatly that she was doing her damndest to keep the caern together at the moment, but she had something on her mind and would appreciate some PEACE AND QUI--er. Ahem. Sorry. I haven't been sleeping well. Can it wait, please? * Kichkinet showed up at the beginning of the month. Things worthy of note: he's an albino Metis Wendigo, yet somehow made it to fostern. In from Canada, he is apparently looking for Heart-of-Winter (Red Sky's pack). * Shortly after getting bushwacked by the crawling beastie, Siobhan disappeared for quite some time. She even missed Sepdet's birthday/farewell party that she was intending to go to. She came back almost a week later, and seemed more than a little weary. She's been pretty close-mouthed about the whole thing, though. * Scott has been seen telling stories around the Wheel, far more than he usually does. While he tells the story of Kilcaid's capture and punishment, along with a few Epics, he also been telling stories of the Children of Gaia of the wheel, along with stories about great Gaian heroes from the past. * Randall Klaive-of-Night, and Shea again discussed the death of Ivan Stormbringer in one-to-one combat with the Fianna theurge, over a year ago. Shea asked for some way to make amends to the Shadow Lords, to Randall, and to the Garou as a whole. Randall stated that to do so, Shea must tell the story of the fight, how it began and ended, to each cub that passes through the Wheel, in hopes that a mistake of that magnitude is never repeated. Shea has accepted. * Sepdet has apparently gone off on one of her many travels away from the Wheel, leaving Dylan and Joseph behind to do her job as Groundskeeper until her return. Also disappearing has been Pete Barlow, as reported by Remy, and Soren. * Eochaid reappeared after disappearing for nearly four months to Ireland. CUBS * A Rite of Passage was performed for Peter Wainright by a fairly unknown Fostern Silver Fang, Edward Windsor, early in the month. After about a week, Peter's spirit returned to his body and it was announced that he had been unsuccessful in his Rite of Passage. There is some scuttlebutt surrounding events which may or may not have occured shortly afterwards, one story of which is that the cub was found cowering like a Bone Gnawer in the woods with shame at his failure. available * Near the end of the month, a new cub, Tatiana, apparently was brought in by Megan, making her first public appearance being brought to the Moot dragged by John O'Morain. Apparently a Stargazer, the mutterings coming out of the Escrowe Farmhouse about her is she's another Kincaid in terms of stubborness and unwillingness to believe what she's told. CHALLENGES * It's apparently turned out that Drew's two week long sojourn into the Umbra was part of his Challenge to Quiet for rank, but there has been no word all month on whether or not he has passed or failed. DEATHS * The Fianna, Brynna, was killed during the hunt after Kilcaid. Scott performed the Gathering for the Departed. MOOT ; Call to Moot: Anne ; Reading of the Litany: Scott ; Fool: Patrick ; Opening of the Sky: Eligio and Quiet ; Truthcatcher: Megan Announcements * Timothy, the new Master of the Challenge, declared that a Challenge Moot will be performed during the week after the Moot, where he will announce new Challenges and the results of the old ones. He also announced that because of Pete Barlow's apparent disappearance, that his Challenge to Brian is null. * Robert stepped forward and announced that, pending Luz's approval, he will become the new Gatekeeper. * Anne announced that she will be attempting to hold a moot of the Galliards around the time of the gibbous moon after the Rite of Keres. * Su once more made it known that she and Swipes are looking for volunteers to help the lupus patrol Wolf Woods. Interested people should see her. * Tommie said that she has talked to Sepdet and gotten some ideas on what to do about the FBI that will need to be discussed with the Elders, first. * Megan let Tommie know that Mac is also reportedly working on the FBI situation, so she should work with him. Also that the Philodox would be looking to have an auspical moot around the half moon after the Rite of Keres. Lastly, she reminded everyone that if people come by the old Stormcrow farmstead, that they should remember to stay in homid most of the time, and to avoid doing anything suspicious. Category:Caern Convo